tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Medieval War
''Promo '''When Chris brings together 14 of Total Drama's previous contestants and throws them into an old castle from medieval times, things get out of hand! Dangerous! Deadly! And everything in between! There will be complete chaos, and it will be amazing and life-threatening! *Laughs demonically*' ''Rules #No godplaying/cheating #Swearing is NOT allowed #Personal attack '''CONTESTANTS', not USERS #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold '''text. (which means Dianted can only do that) #DO NOT EDIT THE ELIMINATION TABLE OR ANYTHING ELSE! #Unless you're replacing someone, you can't post as other users, or pretend to be them #If you're eliminated, deal with it, don't rage and be fair, '''OR ELSE... #Try to be active the most. I do long challenges just for making everyone able to do these...so please, PARTICIPATE! #You can not double post! #I'll be competing in this camp, so if you think I'm cheating in my own camp, tell me....however DON'T ACCUSE ME OF RIGGING. Challenges are meant to be for everyone, ya know? #Have fun, or this camp is useless ''Contestants/ Teams 1. Dawn - Dawn (tdrotifan) 2. Courtney -Dawn (tdrotifan) 3. Heather - TDIAlejandroFan 4. Gwen - Dianted (Me) 5. Zoey - Markyy123 6. Lindsay - Loenev 7. Izzy - Loenev 8. B - Usitgz 9. Tyler - Usitgz 10. Duncan - xaypay 11. Trent - xaypay 12. Alejandro - TDIAlejandroFan 13. Noah - Dianted (Me) 14. Mike (And his personalities) - Markyy123 'Interactions' 'Conflicts' *'TBA''' 'Relationships' *'TBA' 'Friendships' *'TBA' 'Alliances' *'TBA' ''Episodes '' 1. Clash Of The Competitiors 2. ???????? 3. ???????? 4. ???????? 5. ???????? 6. ???????? 7. ???????? 8. ???????? 9. ???????? 10. ???????? 11. ???????? 12. ???????? 13. ???????? ''Eliminations Elimination table Voting Table Character Appearance Table Fourteen contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Episode 1 - Clash Of The Competitors 'Pre-Chat' '''Chris: Welcome all!' Izzy: *arrives* Heeeyooo! B: *arrives* *waves* Tyler: *arrives on BMX* X-treme!!!! *crashes into tree* Owww... ''Challenge '''Chris: The very first challenge will be a clash, or a battle. You must use these weapons to battle each other, and the last two standing will get to choose the teams and have immunity. It takes three hits to defeat someone, and it must be three seperate lines! Also, no dodging! All of you suck to much to dodge! *Laughs* And no double posting! None at all! Now, go! *Runs off*' B: *shrugs* *grabs a weapon* *hits Mike* Tyler: Woohoo! *grabs a weapon* *hits Mike* Gwen: *Grabs a weapon and hits Mike* Chris: And Mike is out! Noah: *Grabs a weapon and hits Alejandro* I guess, whatever. B: *hits Alejandro* Tyler: Yeah! *hits Alejandro* Chris: And Alejandro is out! Join Mike with Chef! Chef: I still don't get payed enough for this. Gwen: *Shoots Heather and laughs* Take that! Noah: Let me get in on that. *Shoots Heather* Lindsay: *Grabs a weapon* *hits Tyler* Sorry Noah! Izzy: *Grabs weapon* *shoots around her* EXPLOSIVOO RETURNS Tyler: Lindsay! I'm not Noah! *hits Heather* B: *hits Duncan* Chris: And Heather is out! You know where to go! Lindsay: *hits Duncan* Izzy: *hits Duncan* Chris: Strike three! And Duncan is out! Lindsay: *hits Tyler* Izzy: *hits Tyler* Tyler: What was that for? *walks over to Chef* (CONF) *sighs* B: *hits Zoey* Lindsay: Sorry Noah! Ehh .. Ezekail! *hits B* Izzy: *hits B* B: :/ *builds a wall inbetween him and Izzy/Lindsay* *smiles*